My distant wonderlands
by Sinomina
Summary: Sakura loses consciousness and li must gather the help of 5 unknown heroes, a cross over with: Inuyasha, Fullmetal alchemist, Pokemon, naruto, and others.
1. Losing grip

Hey this is one of my first fanfics (my first now one reviewed it so I'm not counting it…L )  
So I want all of y'all to read and rewiw this one! swings a hipmotizing watch in front of readers  
" Review, review!" to the story!!!!

Hi! I'm Yuni, Yuni Meini, and I am one of Sakura's friends…she's been acting strange lately… Sakura always used to talk about some boy named Syaoran. But then she started to forget odd things like where things were and what she had done in school… but now, she has been forgetting people, like her friends Rika, Chiharo, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, even… me.

She started to zone out frequently, and when this happens, magic flows out of her violently zapping any one who happens to wander by. In this state she dreams… strange dreams… Her most frequent one was a warning:  
" You must not EVER talk to, or about, Syaoran Li again… if you want to remember any thing, that is…" then she sees five dark figures standing behind her, the first silhouette appeared to be tall and it look like it had a tail, the second one was rather short and had a braid, the third had long hair in a high pony tail and might have been a girl, then a boy who looked to be sporting a baseball cap and a plush toy on his shoulder, and the last one she could not make out…

But when she looked at him she felt like she belonged there, at his side… However, she also felt a sense of foreboding not from him but from herself, she had put it there, she could not be near him. I case she hurt him… but she had, she is, and she will yet again. It is inevitable. She loved him, even though she couldn't see His face she knew that she was staring at her destiny she could sense it.

Sorry it was so short but this I s harder than I thought!!! I just have to have more respect for the writers on AS!  
Luv ya,  
Sinomina


	2. I'm with you

"She's been out cold for 3 days now…" a familiar voice said in too the distance

" Yeah, we need to get her back too normal. There is an Imbalance with the wold, now that Mistress Sakura's out… her magic is getting out of control… she is subconsciously warding off this Sickness that is plaguing her… she is still much too small for this power, even if she is fifteen."

"Yes I know. But I must save her! Don't you understand, Kero?"

"K…Kero?" Sakura mumbled, her mind recalling that name and stated it allowed as if to bring something back… a distant memory, perhaps…

"SAKURA!!!! Are you awake!??!" Li yelled at Sakura while shaking her gently.

" No she is not… her brain is running a test, It's trying to remember… this should not happen again, she might damage her brain permanently, or worse, break her soul."

Li and Kero exited the room in which Sakura laid.

" How can I save her?" Li asked

" There is one way… but you won't like it."

" I don't care what it is just tell me so I can save Sakura!!!"

" Right, well you must find the one named 'Yuni', then ask for her power, a gift, to transport to other worlds, you must find the five. One with a tail, one has a braid And is uh… really short, the third has an animal like creature with him at all times, and take Yuni with you.  
She could be helpful."

" Your forgetting someone… you said 'five' right? Who's the fifth?"

" Tell me your not really THAT slow! You of course!"

"Oh….heh okay." Li said felling slightly stupid. 

"Huh? You want ME to help YOU? Why I've never even met you…wait what was you said your name was?" I questioned the boy.

"Syaoran" Li said

" OOHHHH!! You're that one she always talked about!!!!!!"  
" Who?"

"Sakuri of coarse!"

"Sakuri?"

" Sakuri Sakura "

"…ummm…okay…any way," Li said with new resolve, "Well you must help us!! Please"

" Hey wow I never said I wouldn't help! So don't go begging at my feet… not as to say I don't like you pleading for my help" Yuni said with a playful smile

" What? H-hey! I wasn't begging!"

"Like a dog"

"Hey!" Li said was not…

"First we'll need to get some more magic…do you Know Kero?"

Hey, sorry for it being mostly dialog but hey I needed to get all of this in some time!  
Can you guess who the Five are? It'll be a little quiz I put the person who guesses the most can get put into my story, or something… if you want. Thanks for reviewing! (You are going too aren't you??? Gives cute puppy face) 


	3. Don't tell me

" So, what do you need with me, Yuni-san..?" Kero asked a little agitated, because he didn't favor here ether…

"I need some help with traveling…I don't have enough magic to transport 2 people, let alone 5, so will you help me?" Yuni asked rather casually, not letting her composer fall for a minute.

" Not for you… but for Sakura's sake… remember that."

" Why, what would make you think that I would forget, dear Kero-chan?" Yuni said with a rather hurt look on her face that eventually morphed into a devilish grin "oh, right… I do that, don't I?"

Kero just glared at her, " if you are really serious about saving sakura, then your going to have to… Fuse with me…"

Yuni faltered.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Well you could always visit you mother…"

"Ehhh? Oh, HER she's not really my mother y'know… and, she won't do me a favor for that reason, even if I was her biological daughter, That's just Yuko for you." Replied Yuni, glad that she didn't have to see her mother on such business.

"Then you have little choice, and I'm NOT looking forward to this either! So don't you dare think you're that only one getting punished by this! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT! "

"Oh, al right, I suppose that I'm making to big of a fuss about this, aren't I?  
You…won't be able to take control of me, or umm read my thoughts… will you?" I asked Kero just making sure that this wouldn't be weirder than it was already.

"No, I don't think so I think that I will be asleep most of the time, other than when you transport, of course." The small plush toy stated, looking over at you. "Well I think that this would be a good time to go…" 

"All right, are you ready Li-Kun?"

"Y-yeah, I think that I am"

"Yes or no? We won't be able to come back until we're finished with the mission." Yuni pointed out

"Ummm Yes, Yuni-san, I'm ready." Li said overcoming his odd faze of silence.

" Okay, Kero..?"

"HERE WE GO!" Kero yelled as he transformed into Keroberus and Yuni, started to glow a bright Violet, with small electric beams shooting out of her frail frame occasionally… and with a blinding flash of lavender light, and Keroberus was Gone, the only difference with Yuni, was that she now had a pair of Snow white Wings.

"Ummm Yuni..? Wha.. What happened to your…ummm Back..?" a seconded after Those last syllables left his mouth, Everything went black.

"Y-Yuni-san? Umm Where did we land.?" A slightly perplexed Li asked the darkness that had swallowed him and his companion.

" I… I gather someplace ummm dark…"Yuni stated and Li did an anime fall…

"I…I meant what world are we on!"

" Oh… Well, I… I don't know really… ya see, Kero kind of took care of that, and he's sleeping right now…"

"You can feel him? Eww…"

"Ummm more like I don't sense as strong of a power coming from him.."

"Uhhh… okay…still, where are we..?"

" Er… It looks like a… a hole or a well or something…"

"A well?"

"You know, it could be a dry well…"

"It smells like… Iron…"

"Iron?"

"Blood…"

"oh, I cut my self when we arrived… but how could you smell that Li-kun?"

"I… I don't know" Li said, bewildered as he scratched his…fluffy, soft, furry …EARS!? What the!? He didn't have Ears on the top of his head… what in the world was this place? Or where in the world… 

Ekks! Well I'm not writing any more until I get at least 1 review, okay? if any one knows where they went reviw with the anserw,and you'll get an honerable menchion, or something...

NaNNerS!!!!

Sinomina 


	4. Anything but ordinary

"Well all right, I think that we should go now, Syaoran-chan..." Yumi said  
"Don't call me that, please..." Li responded to Yuni's informalities  
"Oh, SORRY...Syaoran-KUN" Yumi retorted.  
"..."   
"Well you ready?"' Kero asked as if to stop the fighting from progressing any further than it had already.  
" Yes."   
"Yeah, been for, like, EVER."  
" Okay then... here we go..."  
  
"KYAAAAA!!" yelped Yumi  
" Hey... Yumi-san...umm where are we...?"  
" Err... I was going to ask you that same question..."  
" it's really dark in here... I... don't like it... I smell a bad aura..."Syaoran said with his nose wrinkled up like a dog that's just smelt something bad.  
"Smell...?umm anyway... I... see a brightly glowing light over there... don't you?"  
" Uh no, I' m afraid not..."  
"Umms okay... I must just be imagining it...hmm...any way can you find a door..?"  
"I... I think were underground..."  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?"  
" yeah... defiantly... it smells really earthy... but also...kinda like blood...it's not very strong though..."  
" OH, like THAT'S any consolation... since when could you smell stuff that I couldn't...? I never sensed any particular abilities of that sort from you..."  
" well I don't think that I actually ever DID have any before... umm I think that my eyes are adjusting to this dim light..."  
"really? I still can't see much, save for that faint glowing that doesn't seem to want to share it's light with us..." Yumi tried to explain  
"Yumi-san, I still don't have any clue what light your talking about..."  
--"alright, this is stupid... and the readers are probably thinking 'oh, great just WHAT did I get my self into..? BORING!!!' soooo umm I'm going to liberate them by actually TRYING to get us out!"--  
--"umm, Yumi...what readers...?"--  
"Err... Yumi-san...just what are you trying to accomplish..?" Syaoran asked while staring at Yumi warily trying to scale up the heavily packed dirt walls that they were surrounded by.  
"tying to get out... I've got a hunch that this, this is a well."  
"do you want me to follow you..?"  
"no. wait for me to get out, and be ready to catch me... because I can't exactly see perfectly up here..."  
"...do you think that I can catch you...you do look kinda heavy..."

" yeah I know that you can, or at least you better!"  
"ooh, I'm so scared."   
"You'd bet-WHOA!!!" Yumi said as she feigned falling, strategically dropping some dirt on Syaoran's head.  
"what the-- Yumi! why did you just drop dirt in my ear!?!"  
"sorry, I wasn't aiming for your ear... just your head...what, were you looking up at me sideways..?"  
"umm no, I wasn't...my ears...are..."  
"your ears are what? small? dorky? lopsided? animated...?"  
"no never mind... just get out and get help, okay..?"  
"umm... okay Li-kun"  
"hurry...just go..." Syaoran said as Yumi continued to ascend the walls of her earthen prison, and soon was out of Li's limited line of sight.  


As Yumi was close to reaching the top of the well when one of the smooth, rounded bars she was using to help climb up the dense walls... kind of well popped out from the wall. It was then when she realized just exactly what it was that she was holding on to... and why she had seen that glow. A small shard of some gem was stuck into a bone...a freakishly large bone...and for the first time in a long time, Yumi was afraid.

Because, it made Yumi recall an old saying, a sort of 'myth', if you will, it goes like this... "Either because of love, or out of foolish curiosity, human transmutations are attempted, and when these attempts all backfire...a different life is created...a being that has it's own body and mind, but no soul. This is how the damned are born.. this is a homunculus!"

well obviously, it was just a bunch of nothing, but still... how could a just god create such an abomination...? and this shard... it.. it's kina mesmerizing...and to dangerous to just leave here... Not with Li-kun... Yumi thinks to her self as she pocketed the shard, and continues to clamber out of the well, arriving in a clearing surrounded by a dense forest... it appeared as if tomorrow night would be a new moon...  
"no wonder it's so dark..."she said to her self...  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!! I'M AT THE TOP NOW, AND I'M GOING TO GET HELP!!!"

"My god, t-this forest it's...It's HUGE..." Yumi said as she was hacking her way through the thick underbrush. "how am I going to find my way to a town if this forest won't end?" she stated aloud "whoa... what was THAT?" she said when she saw a black shadow in the trees  
"H-hello...?"  
the shadow disappeared... had it even been there to begin with..? Yumi didn't know, but one thing was for certain... she felt a strong aura in the vicinity... a demonic aura.  
'Kero! wake up! I need your counsel on this...'  
yawn  
'whaddya want..?'  
'do you sense anything? I think that there's something... evil ... around here. what do you think that we got our selves'' into..?'  
'I don't know, Yumi... I'm still pretty tired form that transportation... I can't... wait what was that..?'  
'did you sense something!?'  
'no, but you're fun to tease.'  
'UH! I'm serious Kero!'  
'I'm going to sleep okay?'   
'fine, jerk'

well, that was a big waste of time... she's not the one... I could have sworn that she was Kagome... hmm... is that... I see maybe all is not lost... she poses a Shard from the Jewel of four Souls it should be easy to take... it's loose on her body. good. 

  
Hmm... I still think that someone is following me... but it could just be this forest... it seems to be saturated with evil auras.  
" And one of them is coming from ye pocket, dear."  
" EHHHHHH!!!?"  
" No need for ye to be alarmed, I'm only an old priestess from the local village. you look like Kagome... she has the same clothes..."  
" oh..." Yumi said relived that the woman was not a demon, and that she found a solution to her problem. a village. " Yeah, I'm one of her classmates."  
"... well ye should not be out in the forest at such a late hour."  
"umm-okay thanks... but why are you out by your self?"  
" some of the villagers said they saw a strange light coming from the Bone Eater's well"  
"the 'bone eater's well'...?"  
"Child, how did you get here..?"  
"umm well I'm not exactly sure... my friend Li-kun, and I were wandering around Kagome's house... and then It all went blank... we woke up in a big pit..."  
" aye. that be the well I was talking about."  
"... that was a well...? oh.. well I was throne off by the lack of water..."  
" we'd best be going... many demons are beginning to pick up on that Shikon Jewel shard of yours."   
"... Reh? umm I've be meaning to ask--"  
"Quiet. come now this old lady is quite tired"  
"umm okay which way is the village?"  
  
"Yumi..? ...I'm hungry..." Li mumbled.  
  
"oh, wow... you all are so nice! you barely know me, but you have kept me warm, and safe, and feed me well... Thank you so much!!!"  
" it is the least we could do, friend of Kagome."  
man, I'd hate to be here when they find out I've no idea who Kagome is... I hope she doesn't come back while we're here'  
" Please, Call me Yumi."  
"okay Yumi, then... will ye be traveling soon? or do you wish to stay here? ye are welcome to ether. "  
"Well... I have a friend that is still stuck in that well. do you think that you could help me get him out?"  
" I'm afraid not, dear...have ye not noticed, all the men of the village are out pursuing a demon, or tilling the fields."  
" B-but, he's been out there all night and half the day!"  
" He is a man, he can get through it. help toughen him up a bit."  
"... okay umm will they be back by nightfall?"  
" Aye, they should dear... I will gather a rescue team for tonight."  
" Thank you, Kaede."

  
"took you long enough!!" Li said exasperatedly  
"I'M SORRY, LI-KUN!!! THE VILLAGE MEN WERE OUT ALL DAY, SO I COULDN'T  
GET HELP... KAEDE, SAID IT WOULD BUILD YOUR CHARACTER!" Yumi yelled down to a weary Li, whom just glared at her, not that she could see him of course.  
" well?"  
"COMING, shesh..."  
"herd that, hurry, it's almost night!"  
"how could he..?" 

  
it took till the middle of the night to get li out, apparently he's heavier than he looks... strange though, he weighed considerably less once the moon rose...  
"Man, why did you take so long... hey, why are you laughing?"...oh, shit... my ears...!  
"look, I don't know how I got them... Or why my hair is this long, let alone the color, so please don't laugh..."  
"I can't... stop... laughing !!!! ha ha hah!!! I mean... a red... well what ever that is...not quite a hakama..."  
"what?"  
"your clothes... they're way to big..."  
"er... aren't you curious about my ears...?"  
"why? didn't we cover that in the hell hole..?"  
"umm...?"li sat there with a quizzical look on his face slowly reaching up toward his head feeling his completely human ears... as raven colored bangs fell in front of his sheer blue eyes. All features that he was previously unaware of. and, he knew quite well what he looked like after Yumi left. silver hair, that caught the sunlight like nothing else, Brilliant golden eyes that contained a secret tomb, Snow white ears that could hear for miles... fangs sharp and elongated, like demons and vampires of legend, claws that could manipulate blood like knives, and a sword made of bone that could cut most anything. Not even that relic remained, a rusted joke of a sword was left in it's place. what had happened? Li was sure of what he had seen... well he WAS stranded in a well for 24 hours! (now how he saw his eyes... DON'T ASK ME!!! seriously, how am I supposed to know? be creative!!)

"nice hair, it seems that black is a favored color among this place..."  
"hmm, well not to contradict you but... well never mind..."  
"bless my soul, for a minute I thought ye be a young Inuyasha..."  
"Er... well I'm not I've never heard that..."  
" hmm I suppose that Kagome would never really admit to studying Inuyasha anyway..."   
"err okay.." 


End file.
